


DON'T TURN AROUND

by ketruhoki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketruhoki/pseuds/ketruhoki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	DON'T TURN AROUND

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Catch a Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/766392) by Stupid Hanz. 



_если лиса повернула к гончим, то кого ей винить?_

Бокуто не привык долго разбираться в собственных чувствах. Он не любит усложнять, отвлекаться на посторонние эмоции, глубоко погружаться в свои мысли и заниматься прочим самокопанием. Его внутренний мир ощущений зачастую сводится к черному и белому, и обе стороны Бокуто с легкостью может взять под контроль. Потому что это стабильность. Уверенность. Эффективность. Очищая сознание от клубков смятения, которые могут посеять разного рода внутренние конфликты, становится легче сосредоточить все свое внимание на более важных для охотника ощущениях - внешних.

Когда имеешь удовольствие днями и ночами возиться со всякой мистической хтонью, приходится учиться пользоваться всеми своими органами чувств. Первостепенная задача - не сдохнуть. В этом деле либо уничтожаешь ты, либо уничтожают тебя. Чтобы не остаться застрявшей косточкой в зубах случайного проголодавшегося монстра, ты раскрываешь глаза пошире, не пропуская ни одну тень, ни одного следа. Вслушиваешься в каждый шорох, скрип, далекий вой. Не паникуя, - изучая. А иногда даже трогаешь, нюхаешь и _облизываешь_ подозрительные трупы. Но только если не фортануло родиться в болоте.

Опыт - это самый херовый, но неизбежный учитель, выдающий тест вперед урока. А догонялки со стаей вервольфов или вендиго - не самый удачный билет: до пересдачи просто не дотянешь. Поэтому ты выкручиваешь чувствительность всех своих рецепторов до отказа и _выживаешь._

Так что как бы сильно Бокуто не старался игнорировать это, факт остается фактом: он не может перестать думать о своей небольшой проблеме. Нет, это должно быть нормально - все таки, на него запал чертов _вампир._ Но как бы все не называли их сомнительную связь - приворожением, пищеварительным процессом, паразитированием, - стоит признаться, самым подходящим циничным названием, которым можно окрестить эти взаимоотношения - симбиоз. 

Навязанная красная нить неприятно щекочет личные границы, незаметно проникая глубже, обвивая все сильнее, и Бокуто не может точно сказать, в какой момент все его чувства оказались сплетены в один сплошной узел. Что важнее, он больше не может быть уверен в том, что он вообще-то против. 

Со временем у охотников развивается то, что любовно именуют чуйкой. Некий бонус, шанс, который однажды может спасти жизнь. Ощущается совсем эфемерно - морозом по коже, тихим шепотом, ускользающей мыслью, рефлекторным движением. Выработанный инстинкт, интуиция, "да-я-жопой-чую-нам-пиздец". Шестое чувство. И когда у Бокуто к чертям слетают все остальные пять, он может положиться только на последнее.

На задворках разума, где-то рядом с затолканными рациональной мыслью невнятными, сумбурными эмоциями, оно извивается, зудит, фонит беспрерывным назойливым писком, мгновенно оглушая, как только на него переключают внимание. Сейчас оно не шепчет, не напускает мурашки, не исчезает. Оно истошно кричит, захлебываясь и надрываясь. Врезается в мысли яркой вспышкой, вдаряя по всем нервным сплетениям до искр из глаз. И среди шумного хаоса криков отчаянной молитвой выделяется один. 

**_Беги._**

_Беги как можно дальше, неважно куда и как долго - просто не останавливайся._

_Беги через тот ужасный, страшный лес, где пропадают люди. Убегай со всех ног, быстрее, чем когда либо бегал, ведь вервольфы покажутся просто слепыми щенками. Не медли ни секунды, ни мига, не переводи дыхание, забудь о сне и спасайся._

_Невозможный дурак, ты должен был развернуться и бежать без оглядки еще до того самого момента, когда только увидел его. До того, как он почуял твое присутствие, до того как поднял на тебя свои прекрасные до дрожи в коленках глаза, до того, как ваши восхищенные взгляды пересеклись. До первой смущенной улыбки, первого неловкого слова, первого невинного касания, потому что каждое из них - фатальное._

_Вперед, вперед, быстрее, продирайся сквозь спутанные ветви деревьев, расцарапывай лицо шипами терновника, сбивай о камни ноги в кровь, только ради всех земных богов,_ **_не оборачивайся_** _._

_Потому что обернешься - и больше никогда не захочешь убегать._

_Обернешься - и добровольно попадешь в сети монстра, держа его руки в своих, перебирая пальцами его волосы, целуя его в губы, находя в его глазах отражение своей широкой улыбки._

_Обернешься - и отринешь все законы, принципы, нерушимые правила, которые сохраняли твою жизнь на протяжении многих лет. Собственноручно разорвешь на лоскуты свою картину мира, собьешь замок с цепи логических умозаключений и перепишешь моральные устои._

_Обернешься - и встретишься со своим самым страшным зверем._

_Ты можешь задушить колдуна, сжечь призрака, застрелить перевертыша, заколоть вампира, - выполнить свою обычную работу. Можешь противостоять каждому, кто желает усмирить свою жажду убийства за твой счет. Но сейчас абсолютно безоружен против монстра, который засел внутри тебя. Как бы ты это не называл - иллюзией, гипнозом, помешательством - себя не обманешь. И собственные чувства святой водой не обольешь._

_Поэтому когда обернешься - считай, ты пропал._

Бокуто слышит тихие, осторожные шаги позади. Чувствует легкое дыхание на своей шее, пускающее стаю мурашек по спине. Видит в отражении треснутого зеркала внимательный взгляд. Чувствует его запах - Акааши пахнет листвой и океаном. Бокуто хочет попробовать его на вкус, так сказать, для полноценной картины. Шестое чувство никогда его не подводит.

И он оборачивается. 

**_`the ocean burned._ **

  
  



End file.
